Dudley Dursley and the world of magic
by janeisenkolb
Summary: AU. First story, in this story i try to explore what could have happened if Dudley Dursley got an invitation letter too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A.N.: This is a story which tries to explore what could happen if Dudley is sent to Hogwarts as a muggleborn wizard.**

Chapter 1: Invitation

Harry Potter was certainly not a very lucky boy. Ever since the car crash in which his parents died, he had lived with his aunt and uncle – the Dursleys – who weren't the nicest people to him. Which was, of course, a big understatement. His aunt and uncle were proud to be "the normalest people" around. To Harry's misfortune, he seemed to attract strange occurrences, to which his aunt and uncle reacted like he had the plague.

Harry also had a cousin called Dudley, who was the pride of his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. And as much Harry was treated like a pest, Dudley was treated like a golden child.

Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs, while Dudley had two rooms all for himself. Harry had to do much of the housework, while Dudley didn't have to do any – or made his parents make Harry do it. Dudley got lots of present on his birthday, while Harry's birthday was conveniently forgotten by the Dursleys.

But all of this should change in a way no one could have forseen.

One day during the summer holidays, Harry woke up, got up, made breakfast for his aunt, uncle and cousin, and during that time, uncle Vernon said:

"Get the mail, Dudley"

"Make Harry do it"

"Get the mail, boy"

Harry got the mail, as usual. However, this time, there were two big and heavy envelopes in the mail, which seemingly were made of parchment. One of them was addressed to Dudley ("To: Dudley Dursley, The overwhelmingly big room stuffed with toys") and one was for him ("To: Harry Potter, The cupboard under the stairs"). Harry was excited, as he had not received mail forever. In other words, never. At first he thought it must have been a mistake, but the letter was specifically addressed to him, they even knew his room was a cupboard under the stairs.

So as he gave the Dursleys their mail, Dudley of course could not stand that Harry got a letter.

"Dad, Harry has got something!"

Uncle Vernon snatched the letter from Harrys hand, and his face changed colour.

"Pet- Petunia, they-they have found us!"

Soon after, he saw that Dudley had his own envelope. He snatched it from his son's hands too.

"Out, both of you!"

Outside, both of them were leaning against the kitchen door, trying to hear as much as possible. Both were keen to know what that was all about.

"Pet- Petunia, this can't be right! Harry's i understand, but Dudley? What do they want with him?"

Aunt Petunia was almost crying.

"I hope they don't take my Diddy Duddydums from me!"

"Be that as they might, we better open the envelope for Dudley and read it!"

Several silent minutes later, they heard aunt Petunia crying.

"My Diddy Duddydums, a wizard? I am so proud..."

Dudley and Harry could not make any sense of this.

"You are PROUD of this freakish nonsense?"

"Believe it or not, i am going to stand with my son, our son through this!"

The door burst open, and uncle Vernon stood there, his face a mixture of red and purple, the vein on the top of his head pulsing. He was really angry.

"I would never have thought you would disgrace us so much, Dudley!"

"Vernon, stop!"

Uncle Vernon tried to hit Dudley, but somehow, he just couldn't, his blow stopped in midair. After trying a second and a third time – with the same result – he gave up and stormed out of the house.

Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen door and handed them their envelopes without another word. She herself went up to her room, alone.

Dudley's POV -

Dudley was confused. His father had tried to him, hit HIM, his precious son. Also he was unsuccessful doing it. Surely Harry had something to do with it. Dudley was not very interested in writings or books, but the whole fuss with his mother and father in the kitchen got him interested enough that he wanted to read the envelope before going to his computer and playing video games on it.

Harry's POV -

Harry didn't understand. Uncle Vernon had tried to hit Dudley. Whatever Dudley had done, it must have been very serious. Also, it seemed like he couldn't hit Dudley, so something strange had happened again... but this time to Dudley. Perhaps this envelope might explain something.

Dudleys POV -

Dudley could not believe it. This had to be a joke. He couldn't be a wizard. Harry was strange like that, but he? No. However, as he thought about it, it was kind of cool – wizards surely had some crazy ways to torment others or just feel powerful in other ways. Dudley really wanted to be powerful. It had to be true. In addition to the letter which contained the list of schoolbooks and other things he would need at this... school, he also found another letter inside the envelope:

_Dear Mr Dursley,_

_it has come to us that you are muggleborn and therefore would need guidance. We will send someone to introduce you to the wizard world and buy your schoolbooks tomorrow. You will be going together with your cousin Mr Potter._

_Sincerly,_

_Professor McGonnagal, Deputy Headministress_

Looking over to Harry, Harry seemed to have gotten a letter like himself. Being tired from all this reading, he set out to his room to play a few computer games.

Harrys POV -

The letter contained a note that he had been invited to a school called Hogwarts for wizards and witches. An added letter also explained that his mother and father had been to Hogwarts too, being a witch and a wizard. He felt betrayed as his aunt and uncle never told him about any of this. Well, he should have known that, knowing how they treated him. He silently went to his cupboard to wait for the next day.

**A.N.: I cannot guarantee i will be updating very often. But please review, this is my first story.**


End file.
